Past Mistakes and Future Amendments
by katielee
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have another simple fight, and she announces that she'll be returning home. Instead, she finds comfort in another man, someone instead of Inuyasha. Will Kagome fall in love, or will her past bonds with Inuyasha keep her with him?
1. Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

"Damnit, Kagome, you piss me off so much." Inuyasha yelled at a raven-haired young girl, who had her back turned towards him. She turned around slowly, with rage and fury in her brown eyes, which made even the silver-haired hanyou, Inuyasha, frightened.

"Inuyasha, you're so stupid sometimes! Ugh!" She let out, not holding back her voice at all, leaving Inuyasha there with a dumb look on his face, not able to say anything. She turned around again and began walking away.

"H-Hey! Kagome, where the hell are you going?!" Inuyasha yelled after her. He wasn't quite done yelling at her yet, and still had a few more things he wanted to say.

"I'm going home. Happy?! You won't have to worry about me getting in the way for a while!" She screamed back at him, as she took off with her backpack in the direction of the Sacred Well that connected her time with the feudal era. Inuyasha didn't even try to go after her, which made her even more irritated. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala had been all huddled far away from the pair, for fear that they would have been dragged into the fight as well.

Kagome huffed away, into the forest. She walked until she finally came to a clearing that contained the portal back to her own time. She came to the edge of the well and sighed.

_I feel so alone right now. Stupid Inuyasha. Why does he always want to fight with me? What's his problem, anyway? _Kagome's thoughts turned to her going home, like she always did. She sighed heavier at this idea.

_If I just go home again, chances are it'll be the same story. Mom will try to console me, Sota will yell at me for being grumpy, and I'll still end up up in my room, alone.. I'm tired of being alone whenever Inuyasha decides to fight._ She turned away from the well, looking into the forest. She wanted to be with someone, anyone, if just for the company. She began running into the forest opposite the direction she came. She ran blindly, not knowing where she was going or why, just trying to find someone to talk to. She was hoping sooner or later that she'd come across a village or something, but that was not going to happen. Kagome soon found herself in the middle of nowhere.

_Oh, great. Now look what I've done. Now I don't even know where I am._.Kagome thought to herself as she sat down on a nearby log, setting her backpack down. She had managed to run all the way towards a mountain range, which was only about a half a mile to the right of her. Incidentally, these were the same mountains that the Wolf Demon Tribe inhabited. Naturally, with Koga's strong sense of smell, he smelled Kagome from his location. This sent him running towards her at breakneck speeds, leaving Hikaku and Ginta to stand there with dumb looks on their faces.

He finally spotted her; she was sitting on a broken log, with her arms folded around her head in her lap. He was so happy to see her, but he was wondering why in the world Kagome would be out here all alone? He approached her slowly, hoping she was in the mood to talk so he could enjoy her company. She heard him walking towards her, and looked up, a bit frightened that it would be a demon or something coming to kill her. Koga saw the fear in her eyes when she first looked up and smiled.

"It's okay, Kagome. It's just me." Koga said warmly. He looked at her a bit more, noticing the distress that also laced her eyes. He sat next to her on the fallen log.

"Kagome.. what's wrong? Did that mutt do something stupid again?" Koga asked, hoping the answer was yes. Kagome only shook her head.

"Oh, Koga.. we just fight so much, and.. and I'm just so sick of it. I'm tired of fighting.. I'm tired of being alone." Kagome's eyes were full of tears, even though she fought well to keep them from falling. Though, even she was suprised at how much she was trusting Koga at the moment. She was spilling her feelings to him, and it felt as if it was completely natural. He made her feel safe and wanted.

Koga put his arm around Kagome's shoulder to comfort her. "Kagome, you're better than that. You deserve better than that. You have to know that.. Don't you realize it?" Koga said to try to make Kagome feel better. He was trying his hardest. Sympathy wasn't something he usually was familiar with. Kagome didn't reply, but put her head on Koga's shoulder for comfort and for warmth, seeings as it was a quite chilly day, and she had goosebumps all over her arms. Koga noticed this and gladly grabbed her bridal-style and wisked her away to his den.

Back in Kaede's hut, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat away from Inuyasha, all giving him discontent glares. He obviously noticed.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?!" Inuyasha shouted at the three, who just stuck up their noses, which ticked off Inuyasha even more. Shippo jumped over to where Inuyasha was sitting.

"Inuyasha, just go get her already! We all know you want her back. So, what are you waiting for?" Shippo questioned. He wanted Kagome to get back as soon as possible so he'd have someone to take care of him.

"I'm afraid Shippo is right, Inuyasha. You need to get Kagome back if we are to continue looking for Naraku or the jewel shards. Also, you're practically useless without Kagome around to give you motivation." Miroku daringly said. That last comment earned him a few lumps on the head from Inuyasha.

"I ain't going to get her. She'll come back eventually, she always does. And another thing, I ain't gonna apologize either, so don't even say it. There's nothing for me to apologize for." Inuyasha stated. He was doing this more to put on a tough-guy act than to really convince them. He knew that most of their fights were his fault, but he was too proud to admit it and just apologize, which often sent Kagome home.

_Kagome.. I hope I'm right. I hope you do come back, soon._ He thought to himself. He really didn't want to fight with Kagome.. He didn't know why he had such urges to make stupid comments and snap at her. He just.. He just felt that comfortable around her is all. He was in love with her, after all, even though he was also too cowardly to admit that. He just sighed heavily at the thought.

Back at the wolf den, Kagome sat on a bed made from straw, wrapped up in a blanket that Koga had stolen from a village on the other side of the mountains. Koga sat next to her, getting closer to show her that he was there for her and to keep her warm.

"Do you feel any better, Kagome?" Koga asked. Kagome nodded her head and smiled at the wolf demon.

"Yes, Koga.. Thank you so much. You're a great friend." She tried to emphasize the friend part, because she didn't want him to think that just because she was here meant that she was, in any way, his woman. He smiled fakely at this comment.

_Kagome, come on. I want you to be more than that to me.. Just a friend? Oh, please. That stupid mutt shouldn't mean anything to you. You deserve better._ Koga thought, jealously. Inuyasha always did stupid shit, yet he still managed to keep hold of Kagome's heart. He just didn't get it.

"Well, Kagome, you can stay here as long as you want. You should probably at least stay the night so you don't get too cold." Koga said, trying to get Kagome to stay here. The longer she stayed, the longer he had a chance at getting with her!

"I think I will stay the night.. I mean, I don't have anywhere else to go. And besides, it's not like Inuyasha is going to come to look for me. I'll probably go home sometime tomorrow." She said as she sighed. _Inuyasha.. Why does it have to be like this? I want to be with you so badly, yet you only push me away.. Why?_ She juggled this question around in her head as she fell asleep on the straw bed, with the blanket wrapped around her.

Half way through the night, everyone was sleeping. All of the wolves, Koga, everyone. That is, until Koga woke up. He just couldn't stop thinking of Kagome. He wanted her to be happy so much, but she only seemed miserable with that mutt. Yet, she loved Inuyasha, and not him? He wanted to be by her side always. Thinking about this, he decided to get up and make sure she was okay. He walked over to the place she was sleeping very quietly, and could see her only by the faint light of the fire. The fire seemed to dance over her beautiful face, which made Koga even happier that she was here, with him, and not with that mutt. Even if she didn't love him.

Soon, he lay next to her, still trying to comprehend how anyone could be so beautiful. He didn't know why, but he felt like it was what he needed to do. He wanted to be by her. He stroked her soft, raven hair, so delicately that she remained asleep. His eyes drank in every feature of her face; her beautiful lips, her perfect skin, her beauty. He leaned a bit closer, closing in to give her what he's wanted to for a long time; a kiss. It was only to be a kiss on the cheek, a little peck, but it would mean the world to him, even if she didn't return it. He was so close to her face, almost there. But, as luck would have it, Kagome had suddenly turned in her sleep, and she ended up hitting Koga's leg slightly, which woke her up.. and..

Whack! Kagome had accidently punched Koga across the face. It wasn't her fault, though. She fell asleep in a strange place, and didn't even remember where she was. And then, to top it all off, some strange person was sitting over her while she was sleeping! Koga soon scrambled to his feet and ran off into the darkness of the cave, where Kagome couldn't see him when she opened her eyes.

_Strange.. I could've sworn I felt something when I turned over._ Kagome thought confusedly, as she realized where she was. "Oh well" She said to herself as she drifted off back to sleep.

Koga, a long time later, finally had the courage to come out of his hiding place. He finally decided that Kagome must have fallen asleep by now. He crept out of the darkness, and back to his primary sleeping spot. When he settled in, he touched the place where Kagome had hit him.

_Man, that woman can really pack a punch._ He thought with a grin on his face. _All the more reason I love her._ He was asleep before he knew it. One think was for sure, though. He wouldn't be leaning over Kagome when she was sleeping ever, ever again.

Note: Yayy. Finally, a new story. I'm not very creative when I'm thinking of stories.. but this came to me somehow. I don't know if this idea is used much, but I still like the idea of it. Keep reading to find out whether Kagome will fall in love with Koga!


	2. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Inuyasha hid behind a tree of a forest, looking around suspiciously. He ran a little farther into the clearing that was just up ahead, again looking around to make sure no one was watching. Finally, he arrived at the well that connected Kagome's time with his, and without hesitation, jumped in. In a moment, he was in the well of Kagome's time, where the smells and air were totally different. Not to mention that when it was night in the feudal era, it was day here.

Inuyasha wasted no time in leaping out of the well and racing into the Higurashi household, where he found Sota playing video games in the living room.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Sota yelled in joy of seeing his older brother figure in his house. "What're you doing here?"

"Hey.." Inuyasha said as he looked around the house and sniffed the air, not smelling a strong scent of Kagome. "Has Kagome been home at all lately?" Sota shook his head at this.

"No, I thought she was still with you." Sota said. Inuyasha's face turned a bit worried as he began walking again towards the door, trying to think of where she could be. _But.. She said she was coming home, didn't she?_ He thought to himself, pretty worried.

"Hey, Sota. Don't tell your mom about any of this, okay? I don't want her to worry. I'll find Kagome, though, I promise." He said to reassure Sota and to try to make sure that Sota wouldn't tell his mom. He didn't want Kagome's mom to think that Inuyasha wasn't good enough for Kagome, after all. After he said that, he walked out of the house, and ran back through the well, arriving back in the feudal era of Japan. When he finally got back, he went back to Kaede's village to search around.

Back in the wolf den, Kagome was still asleep as the sunlight penetrated the entrance and touched her face ever so softly. She opened her eyes slowly to see that Koga and the others were eating a roasted boar that Koga had no doubt killed at roasted. He motioned for her to come and eat.

"Come on, Kagome. Come eat something. It's really good." Koga said with a mouthful of food. Kagome got up a bit and stretched out, which Koga watched her do.

_She's so beautiful, even when she just wakes up. She just has to be my woman, she __**has**__ to be. I want her._ Koga thought, trying to comprehend why she kept on going back to that mutt. He didn't deserve her or even treat her the way she should be treated, and Koga could do that for her. If only she'd realize it.

Kagome, a little reluctant to eat roasted pig, decided that her stomach was more important than what she was thinking and joined the pack. They all accepted her as if she was their own, which made her feel safe and at home. She began eating, which made her feel even more comfortable with the group. It felt as if they were family sitting and having a meal together. It was actually quite nice.

"So, how'd ya sleep last night, Kagome?" Koga said, looking at her passionately.

_Wow.. He's actually kinda cute, now that I actually think about it.. _Kagome thought to herself, snapping out of it when Koga asked his question. She blushed.

"O-oh! I slept well, thanks. It was actually really comfortable." She said with a grin on her face, trying to get the thought of Koga out of her mind. Then, Inuyasha popped into her mind. _Oh.. Inuyasha. What am I going to do? I want to be with him so bad.. but he just keeps pushing me away.. Maybe it's not worth it._ Kagome began to think. These thoughts kinda depressed her, but she pretty much knew they were true. She couldn't even think for a second that Inuyasha could possibly feel the way she did about him towards her. She looked at Koga again, wondering if they were brought together for a reason. He really loved her. He never fought with her and he was always understanding.. Maybe he was the one she was supposed to be with.

_Man.._ She thought to herself as she let out a heavy sigh. Koga looked at her, a bit concerned.

"Hey, Kagome. What's up? You seem a bit down." Koga asked. Kagome smiled at him.

"Oh, it's uh.. It's nothing. Hey, do you think you'd be able to take me back to the well? I think I'm ready to go home now." She replied, which made gave Koga a bittersweet feeling. He was glad that Kagome wanted him to take her to the well, but he didn't really want her to leave..

"Sure, Kagome. No problem." Koga said with a smile on his face as they walked out of the den together. They walked slowly, Koga especially cherishing their time together. Kagome's face soon went pale as she remembered something.

"Oh no! I forgot my backpack back in the woods!" Kagome screamed from the clearing of the well.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had decided to trail Kagome. He ran through the woods, trying to find any hint that Kagome had been there. He was following her faint scent trail that led him to a broken log.

"That's.. that's Kagome's backpack, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked himself, going to pick it up. It was hers! She must have left it there. He put it around his back just like he used to see her do. It smelled just like her, which made him miss her even more. There was a slight breeze in the air that lifted and played with Inuyasha's hair. Suddenly, he smelled something.

_That's Kagome's scent, too!_ He thought to himself as he smelled her fresh scent carried to him in the breeze. He turned around and ran towards the opposite way on the path that would take him back to the Sacred Well. He was almost intoxicated by her scent as it got stronger and stronger.. but he also smelled that mangey wolf around. Inuyasha hoped that he wasn't with Kagome..

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he came upon her. She seemed to be alone.

"Inuyasha.. oh! You found my backpack!" She said as she took it off his arm. He grabbed her arm after she did so and smelled it up close, puting her on edge.

"Kagome, why the hell do you smell like that damn wolf?!" Inuyasha exploded. Kagome just looked at the ground, trying not to look into his angry eyes. She hated it when he was mad at her. It tore her up inside. As Inuyasha was yelling, though, Koga walked up after not finding Kagome's backpack anywhere to see Inuyasha, which was very unpleasing.

"Damnit mutt, go away. Can't you see that you're only upsetting her?" Koga yelled, trying to get Inuyasha away from Kagome. He wanted Kagome to himself and Inuyasha needed to leave as fast as possible if that was going to happen. Inuyasha was in disbelief at this comment. He wasn't really upsetting her, was he? He lifted up her chin with his hand, only to find that infact she was upset, almost crying. Inuyasha didn't know what to think. He looked at Koga and then back at Kagome, staring into her eyes. Kagome, unable to take his confused stare, took off in the direction of Kaede's village as fast as she could.

_He looked at me just like the time when I caught him with Kikyo, but this time.. so uncertain and full of guilt._ Kagome thought to herself while she kept on running. She wanted to get as far away from the two as possible so she could be alone. She just needed some time to think.

"Good going, mutt! Now look what you did!"Koga stormed, infuriated that Inuyasha would ruin Kagome's mood. She was fine until he got here. Inuyasha didn't say anything, but rather looked in the direction of two approching wolves. They were Hikaku and Ginta. They both approached Koga, whispering something into his ear. He frowned, and glared at Inuyasha.

"Mutt, I gotta go. You better leave Kagome alone until I get back though. She was fine all last night while she was at my den, and she was fine in the forest until you got there. Maybe it's best if you just leave her to me." He said as he took off in the direction of the wolf den. Inuyasha just gaped at where Koga was standing. Did he really just say that?!

_Kagome.. I hope he's lying. Please tell me you didn't lie to me and actually go to stay with Koga instead of going home. Kagome.. I need you. Please don't leave me for that mangey wolf._ Inuyasha thought, hoping Kagome would forgive him for being so stupid. It wasn't until now he realized how harsh he really was towards her. Now that he thought of it, she really had no reason to stay with him. He was always yelling at her for something or other, so why should she stay with him? But for now, all he could do was find her and talk to her, so he took off in the direction she had ran in.

Note: Please read and review. I work hard to update these stories, so it'd be nice if you could just take a second to review.

Also, if you have time you should check out my other story, The Beginning of the End.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

It was pitch black outside, besides a few stars and the moon's illumination. Inuyasha had slowed to a dull walk as he began thinking of Kagome and all that had happened. His eyes were full of pain, jealousy, and guilt as he thought of all the horrible things he had done to Kagome in the past.

Meanwhile, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all waiting in Kaede's hut. They were waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to return.

"Miroku, do you think Kagome will come back to us? It's taken longer than usual for her to return and I'm getting worried." Sango said to Miroku, who shared the same look of concern. They both just sat there, looking at the door, waiting. Shippo was doing the same.

"I can't take it anymore! Why is it taking so long for Kagome to come back? Stupid Inuyasha.. He probably made Kagome really upset.." Shippo said outloud. He missed Kagome so much and he wanted her to come back to them. He didn't want to even think that Kagome might not come back anymore.

"Shippo, all we can do is wait. I'm sure Kagome will come back. She always does, right? Just give it some time." Miroku said trying to comfort the little kitsune. He too was worried about Kagome, but he knew that Inuyasha would bring her back.

Back in the forest, Inuyasha was still pursuing Kagome's trail, trying to think to himself.

_Kagome.. You're the only thing that makes me happy anymore. Can't you see that I need you? I promise.. I'll change, if only for your sake._ Inuyasha thought as he kept walking on the path towards Kaede's village. He soon smelled Kagome's scent, and looked around. He found her sitting on the ground, her back up against a tree and her head resting on her pulled in knees. Inuyasha was so happy to see her that he rushed over, then slowed down incase she was still mad at him. He walked up and sat by her.

"K- Kagome.." Inuyasha stammered, not knowing what exactly he wanted to say. He just looked down at the ground. Kagome picked her head up slowly and looked at him, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I'm.. sorry. I never really thought about it until now, but.. Please, Kagome, you know I never try to hurt your feelings, right? I'm just foolish sometimes and I don't know what I'm saying.. and.." Inuyasha stopped there, trying to collect his thoughts and plan what else he wanted to say to her. There's something he's desperately wanted to tell her for a long time, but he never had.

"It's okay, don't worry about it.." Kagome said, still trying to get the time she spent with Koga out of her head. She couldn't, though. Had she.. fallen in love with Koga? Inuyasha wasn't satisfied with her short answer.

"It is not okay! Kagome, you don't deserve to be treated like that! I promise, though.. I'm never going to treat you badly again." Inuyasha said, pausing again. He couldn't manage to say what he wanted to. He also wanted to hear what she was going to say, but to his dismay, she said nothing.

"Will you.. stay with me? Kagome, please.. I need you." Inuyasha said tensely, wondering if he was going to get rejected. Kagome's heart fluttered at this comment.

_He needs me? But.. then.. why does he fight with me? Why do I feel this way? It's as if.. ugh, I don't know.._ She thought to herself.

"Inuyasha.. I.. I need you too. I always want to be by your side, forever. I want to be with you, but.. there is so much against it. There's Naraku for one, there's Kikyo.." She stopped there, tears swelling up in her eyes. She didn't want him to be with Kikyo. It hurt her so much whenever he so much as went to see her. She wouldn't be able to stand it if the reason for them not being together was her..

Inuyasha just stared in amazement at Kagome.

"Kagome, damnit! Can't you see..? Can't you tell that I.. love you?! Nothing will get in the way of us being together. Not Naraku, not Kikyo, nobody! I'll never let that happen!" Inuyasha burst out, pulling Kagome into his body and locking his lips with hers. Kagome's tears couldn't be held in any longer, and they pushed onto her face. She embraced him back, happy as ever.

Koga had finished off the demon that was terrorizing the den, which is what Hikaku and Ginta had told him about, and was rushing off to find Kagome. When he did, he was heartbroken a little. There was the woman he loved with that mutt, and they were.. kissing. Koga's mind went to mush, thinking that it should be him there kissing Kagome, not Inuyasha. However, these thoughts were flushed away when he saw the look on Kagome's face when they pulled away and embraced again. She was whole-heartedly happy, however reluctant Koga was to admit it.

Koga turned around, admitting defeat. He looked back one more time just to see the blissful look on Kagome's face. _Kagome.. be happy always._ He thought as he took off in the other direction.

"Oh, Inuyasha.. I love you more than anything in the world. I would never be able to leave you. I want to stay with you, now and forever." Kagome said to Inuyasha. The two were the happiest couple in the world, as they lingered a bit longer in their embrace under the moonlight.

Note: Last chapter to this. I know it was really short, but I didn't want to try to put senseless stuff into it to make it longer because then it would just be drawn out and lame. Thanks for reading!

Oh, also, don't forget to check out my other story, The Beginning of the End.


End file.
